Fairies?
by TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin
Summary: Random One-shot filled with biased fangirl emotion in the eyes of a memory fairy, because in this particular writer's brain, there's a kind of fairy for a specific whatever, and England is acquainted with most of them. Mostly PruCan, and FrUK. may or may not be continued.


**This… came out of nowhere. Totally nowhere. And since I wasn't posting anything else, I figured, what the hell. I don't know… It feels weird personally, and I think I was just running off with my emotions when I wrote this. Which was a LONG time ago, by the way. But the very ending was cute, even though it looks corny. Yup… definitely sucks. But hey, who cares right? Here ya go.**

**Oh, by the way, Mostly PruCan, FrUK and FACE family. And the GerIta that never seems to get out my brain :)**

**Also, don't own Hetalia, and/or Wurst and Kuchen Fairy. I just saw them on the net somewhere.**

* * *

This is too unfair. It's just so unfair. I came here to make things better. I wanted everyone to realize that they shouldn't fight, and that they shouldn't take each other for granted. That not everybody will be able to stay by each other's side, and they should enjoy their time together.

But nobody listens to me. Even now, in my seventh day here in this place, nobody still understands my reasons. They just insist on having fun, or fighting each other, or simply ignoring each other. Even now, in the seventh world meeting I decided to attend, everybody still insist on doing what they always do.

I'm tired of it. Arthur would never understand how it is to let Alfred go, and Alfred still refuses to give Arthur the much needed brotherly love he deserves. Arthur still thinks he's so lonely, when all Francis needs is a word from him to help him heal his heart.

I hate it. Ludwig never appreciates his brother either, after all Gilbert's done for him. He's doing fine with Feliciano, but what about Gilbert? He has to express his love and appreciation sooner or later.

Gilbert also lacks the recognition he deserves from the others. He went through so much, and is still going through so much more; I don't think he'll still be here now if it weren't for Elizabeta and Matthew.

And everybody else has their own problems, even if all they have to do is listen to me and understand. But nobody listens to me. I came here seven days ago to make things right, and to finally give everybody peace. So that Matthew can have his family back, and so that Heracles can be friends with that Turkish guy, too.

I can't help it anymore. This is too much. If this doesn't stop I'll… I'll simply…

"Are you okay, mon Cherie?" Francis asked, stopping his argument with Arthur for a while, noticing my tears welling up.

"You git, what did you do?" Arthur pushed him aside, and crouched down to face me, "Memory Fairy, are you alright? What did the frog do to you?"

His insults, the looks he gave to Francis, it's so stupid. Why can't he just tell the truth for once?

I couldn't answer, because my tears started falling and I started sobbing. Everybody in the meeting room was starting to notice.

"Hey, you old limey, you made him cry," Alfred muttered.

"Memy's a girl you twat," Arthur said furiously, before looking at me concerned, and he started rubbing the small on my back, "Shh, it's alright, Memy. Hey, don't cry. What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Arthur tried offering me some scones, but Alfred threw it to the ground.

"Hey!" Arthur protested.

Alfred just laughed," I just saved him from a black monster poison! Because I'm the hero, remember? ahahaha!"

But he used to say those scones were delicious. I couldn't do anything but cry even more.

"Maybe you'd like some pancakes?" Matthew offered, making his way to me. It was hard, because nobody notices him, but Gilbert jumped to his assistance, and their pair was so sweet.

"Ja, let's make pancakes in the kitchen," Gilbert said as Matthew picked up my five year old body. I let him, and reduced my sobs to sniffs, mostly because I need to get out of this horrible, hate filled room.

"You better not do anything stupid, bruder," Ludwig warned, and it proved too much. He's such a stupid, ungrateful boy! I cried into Gilbert's arms, trying hard to glare at Ludwig, who looked confused and embarrassed.

"Look what you did, West," Gilbert patted my back and made his way out the room, with Matthew right behind him," I can handle her, don't worry. I raised you, didn't I? Kesesesesesese!"

When we got to the kitchen, Matthew started preparing the pancakes and Gilbert sat me on the counter. To his credit, I stopped crying so hard because his face calmed me down a little. It was such a kind, war beaten face he was showing me, his eyes swimming with well hidden emotions. He was being truthful with me.

"Tell me, Memchen," Gilbert asked," Why are you crying?"

"It's too much," I said almost immediately, desperately needing someone to understand," I came here a week ago so I can finally bring peace to everybody. I wanted everybody to finally understand each other and be happy, but nobody listens to me. I wanted Matthew to have his family back. I wanted you to finally get Ludwig's pride and affection as his big brother! But nobody listens! I have-… I've a copy of all your memories, and yet I can't do much but cry about them."

Gilbert smiled at me in the saddest and kindest way possible, and started stroking my hair," Memchen, you don't have to do that," He said in this really kind voice," I already know West is proud of me. I know and he doesn't have to show it. Matthew's okay with his family, too."

"That's right, Memy," Matthew was on the other side of the counter, the bowl of batter abandoned by his side," We always fight, but we all know we're family."

"But you always fight!" I cried, not understanding," Arthur seems so lonely all the time…he's always looking really sad whenever he's alone with the other fairies…"

"He's still refusing to believe it," Matthew sort of laugh," Papa's taking steps to be with him again. Alfred's an idiot, but he'll get it eventually."

"But what about the others?" I asked, feeling a surge of hope that shouldn't have been there.

"Over the past years we came to realize things among ourselves," Gilbert said," Look at the memories again, Memchen. But look past the crap."

"Past the… crap?" I repeated.

"Gilbert!" Matthew scolded, then smiled at me," He means, look beyond the surface of whatever's happening. We already understand, Memy. We just… find it hard to show it."

Inside me, I knew that was sort of true, but I was still not contented," But you have to show it!" I said, crying again," That way, everybody can be happier… I just want everybody to be happier."

At this, neither of them had an answer to. They just fell quiet, and Matthew went back to making the pancakes. Gilbert just looked sad, staring out the window. I sobbed quietly.

"I guess we don't want to be happier now," Matthew said quietly, flipping pancakes with efficiency," I don't really know, Memy. But nobody seems to want to be happier right now."

"Not right now, huh," I muttered, controlling my sobs to a minimum," I guess so."

"Hey, don't feel so bad,"Gilbert said," The awesome me is here! Besides, I don't think you can do much about it. So don't waste any more time on us, okay? You're still so small; you should be playing around like a normal kid."

I didn't feel as if I should play around like a normal kid, since I was a fairy, but I think I got the message.

"Okay," I said, jumping off the counter. I went to the sink and washed my face, and then I ate pancakes with the sweetest couple I've seen. They just complete each other, don't they?

When we got back to the meeting room, nothing had changed. Francis was still joking around with Arthur, who took everything as an insult, and Alfred was downright insulting him. Ludwig was still being awkwardly sweet with Feliciano, and so on and so forth.

I thanked Matthew and Gilbert, and then ran over to Arthur. I tugged at his shirt, and whispered something in his ear before waving goodbye to everybody and disappearing back to my world. I giggled as bits of conversation followed me to my portal.

"What did she say, Anglettere? You look so red!" that must be Francis.

"Dude, you're such a pedo! You're getting turned on by a kid!"

"I am not a pedophile, you git!" Arthur screamed, then muttered," Sh-she just caught me by s-surprised, you wanker."

And then I was back at my place. Wurst Fairy and Kuchen Fairy were waiting for me.

"So?" Wurst asked," How was it? They were fun, right?"

I giggled," Yeah," I said," Specially Arthur when I gave him your advice!"

Wurst laughed, and Kuchen giggled," That's so rad!" Kuchen said," How'd you say it?"

I giggled," If he was my Mama, I'd love it if Francis was my Papa," I shrugged while Wurst burst out laughing," So, who do we send next? Hey I know! Yaoi and Yuri would love to go!"

The End.

* * *

**Memy looks cute in my imagination, and I sorta think maybe England has lots of fairies. So yeah. I'm getting tired of writing here with no response, but I might write more about the other fairies. Reviews are wonderful little things, and people like me really appreciate them ;)**


End file.
